Love Is Fate
by de hyuk1015
Summary: hyukjae dan kyuhyun menjalin hubungan mereka selama 6 tahun, putus-nyambung bukan hal yang baru bagi mereka, tapi hyukjae selalu kembali ke kyuhyun. / nyerah, gak bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja deh ya,hhe / kyuhyuk / slight!kihyuk /
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Fate..**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

_-Lee hyukjae, kenapa tak bilang jika kamu mau bertunangan?_

_-Hyukki, selamat, akhirnya kyuhyun melamarmu di ulang tahunmu.._

_-Hyukki hyung, aku tak marah jika kamu tak mengundangku ke acara pertunanganmu, tapi aku akan marah jika kamu tak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu!_

_-Lee hyukjae! Setelah 10 tahun bersama, akhirnya si brengsek kyuhyun melamarmu juga,, aku penasaran bagaimana dia meyakinkan orang tuamu._

"what the hell!" hyukjae melempar handphonenya ke sofa. "mereka dapat kabar darimana?" hyukjae mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, karena handphonenya terus berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk dan dia yakin semua isi pesan itu sama semua. Hyukjae yang baru pulang dari rutinitasnya, mendapatkan pesan yang sama. Hampir semua temannya mengirimnya pesan mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangannya. Yang membuat hyukjae frustasi, hyukjae tak tahu jika dirinya akan ditunangkan dengan kyuhyun, pria yang sudah dia putuskan beberapa bulan lalu.

Cho kyuhyun, berumur dua tahun lebih tua dari hyukjae. Mereka bertemu di acara perayaan pernikahan orang tua hyukjae yang ke 15 tahun. Tak lama setelah mereka saling mengenal dan jalan bersama, kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada hyukjae. Perjalanan cinta mereka tak semulus yang orang-orang bayangkan. Mereka seringkali putus, bahkan hyukjae pernah berpacaran dengan pria lain. Namun kyuhyun selalu mengajak hyukjae untuk kembali berhubungan.

Sebenarnya, orang tua hyukjae tak begitu merestui hubungan hyukjae dengan kyuhyun, karena orang tuanya berpikiran lebih banyak yang lebih pantas bersama hyukjae dibandingkan kyuhyun. tapi orang tua hyukjae tak melarang hubungan mereka. Hyukjae terus meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk menerima kyuhyun.

Beberapa bulan terakhir, hyukjae memutuskan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun. sifat kyuhyun yang over posesif terhadapnya, membuat hyukjae tak tahan lagi. Setelah hyukjae mengatakan tak ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka, hyukjae tak pernah berhubungan dengan kyuhyun lagi, jika bertemu pun, dia selalu menghindar dan bersikap cuek.

Dan akhirnya hyukjae bertemu dengan kibum. Pria yang mempunyai sifat yang tak dimiliki kyuhyun. Sifat yang diinginkan hyukjae pada pasangannya. Hyukjae dan kibum akhirnya berpacaran tanpa diketahui oleh orang tua hyukjae dan kyuhyun. Hanya teman dekat hyukjae dan keluarga kibum yang mengetahuinya. Semua berjalan lancar, sampai..

_-hei, brengsek, kenapa tak memberitahuku jika kamu mau bertunangan dengan kyuhyun? bagaimana dengan kibum?_

_-apa maksudmu? Dapat kabar darimana?_

_-jadi itu benar?_

_-dapat kabar darimana?_

_-jawab saja!_

_-beritahu dulu dapat kabar dari mana?_

_-dari seseorang yang dapat dipercaya. Jadi itu benar? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Apa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Aku sahabatmu, aku kecewa padamu! Mengapa kamu menyembunyikannya dariku?_

Hyukjae langsung berlari ke kamar orang tuanya dan mengetuk pintu dengan kasar.

"hyukki, ada apa denganmu? Ini sudah malam" ucap ibunya.

"aku ingin bicara"

.

"aku mendapat kabar, kyuhyun akan melamarku di hari ulang tahunku nanti" hyukjae berbicara setenang mungkin, berusaha menganggap ini bukan berita yang mengejutkan baginya. Tapi hyukjae mengisyaratkan dengan nada bicaranya, dia tak suka dengan kabar yang dia dapat dan tak ingin jika kabar itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ibunya hyukjae menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum, dia membelai pipi hyukjae lembut.

"sepertinya eomma tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Tadinya ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu, tapi semuanya gagal" ibu hyukjae berpikir ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk hyukjae, karena hyukjae ingin kedua orang tuanya merestui hubungannya dengan kyuhyun.

"aku masih belum memikirkan pernikahan, aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku"

"ini hanya untuk mengikat hubungan kalian saja"

"kenapa eomma menerima kyu?"

"bukannya ini yang kamu inginkan?"

Ibu hyukjae memandang heran. Tentu saja dia terlihat bingung, hyukjae tak memberitahu hubungannya dengan kyuhyun sudah berakhir. Dan kini dia sedang bersama kibum.

/

Coming soon..


	2. Chapter 2

"kyuhyun? yang mana?" tanya hyukjae, dia meminum susu kotaknya. Sungmin yang duduk di depannya terus melihat ke deretan senior yang sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah.

"dia senior kita, kelas tiga, kau lihat yang tinggi itu? rambutnya sedikit ikal" hyukjae mencari orang yang di maksud sungmin. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan mengangguk-angguk, "yang di samping jonghyun hyung? cukup tampan" komentar hyukjae.

"cukup tampan? Apa kau tak salah? Dia sangat tampan, dia pria tertampan di SM junior high school, kau tahu itu"

"tapi ku rasa lebih tampan jonghyun hyung" hyukjae tersenyum melihat jonghyun yang sedang tertawa dengan kyuhyun.

"ish, tapi kyuhyun hyung lebih tampan, lihat posturnya yang tinggi, otaknya yang jenius, uangnya yang banyak, so perfect"

"sempurna di luar, belum tentu sempurna di dalam" hyukjae kembali meminum susu kotaknya.

"hm, aku penasaran, katanya kyuhyun hyung belum pernah pacaran, padahal banyak yang menginginkannya"

"mungkin dia menunggu tulang rusuknya yang hilang" hyukjae tertawa garing,

"ah, andai aku tulang rusuknya yang hilang itu" ucap sungmin.

.

"hyukki, cepat keluar" jihyo mengetuk pintu kamar hyukjae tak sabar.

"sebentar noona" hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya, jihyo menyambutnya dengan menjitak kepala hyukjae.

"aw, sakit noona" hyukjae memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"kenapa kau lamban sekali? Satu jam lagi acara dimulai"

"ah, noona, aku malas, pasti yang datang orang tua semua" rengek hyukjae.

"ini pesta untuk merayakan pernikahan perak orang tua kita, kita harus menghadirinya. Kau tuan rumah, jadi kau harus datang" jihyo mendorong hyukjae untuk turun ke bawah dan naik mobil. Acara dilaksanakan di hotel milik mereka.

"sudah ku bilang, acara ini membosankan" hyukjae berdiri dengen menyender ke dinding, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke saku celananya. Kakinya dia ketuk-ketukan ke lantai.

"cari kegembirannmu, aku sudah menemukan kegembiraanku" ucap jihyo pada hyukjae, dia melambaikan tangannya pada pria jangkung yang sedang menghampirinya.

"noona masih berhubungan dengan siwon hyung?"

"kenapa aku harus putus dengannya?" jihyo menjulurkan lidahnya pada hyukjae. "siwooon" jihyo memanggil manja dan memeluk siwon.

"hi, baby" siwon membalas pelukan jihyo, "hi hyukki" sapa siwon. "hari ini kau tampan sekali, jas membuatmu terlihat lebih tampan"

"gomawo hyung" hyukjae tersenyum lebar.

"jasnya yang harus dipuji, karena bisa membuat ugly hyukjae terlihat sedikit tampan"

"noona" hyukjae merengek.

"sst" siwon menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir jihyo, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengejek hyukjae, jihyo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kamu memang tampan hyukki" siwon mengacungkan jempolnya, hyukjae tersenyum lagi.

"kenapa kau selalu membelanya?" jihyo memukul manja dada siwon.

"ayo kita dansa" siwon merangkul jihyo dan mengajaknya ke lantai dansa, pura-pura tak mendengar rengekan jihyo.

Hyukjae mendesah. Sempurna sudah, kini dia hanya sendiri di tengah keramaian. Sungmin, yang seharusnya menemaninya tak bisa datang dengan alasan sakit perut. Tapi hyukjae tahu, itu hanya alasan sungmin saja untuk tak datang.

Saat dia ingin berjalan menuju keluar, tak sengaja seorang pria menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman ke baju hyukjae.

"ah, sorry" si pria mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap jas hyukjae yang basah.

"tak apa aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri" hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah si pelaku.

"k-kyuhyun h-hyung" mata hyukjae terbelalak.

"ya, kau tahu namaku?"

"ah, eh, oh, hyung sangat popular di sekolah, jadi, ehm, nama hyung sudah menjadi rahasia umum" hyukjae salah tingkah. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"jadi kau bersekolah di SM junior high school juga?" hyukjae mengangguk.

"aku kelas satu, junior"

"jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku?"

"huh?" hyukjae bingung. Kyuhyun menunjuk baju hyukjae yang basah.

"ah, ini, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri. Mmh, aku harus ke kamar mandi, permisi"

"biar aku antar"

"tidak usah"

"jangan buat aku terus merasa bersalah"

"ini hal kecil, jadi tak perlu dipikirkan"

"junior harus mendengarkan senior bukan?"

Hyukjae mendesah, dia mengalah, membiarkan kyuhyun menemaninya. Hyukjae hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana jika di depan hyukjae, bersama kyuhyun membuatnya merasa canggung.

'sungmin besok pasti heboh saat ku ceritakan ini'

.

"apa? Kau bertemu kyuhyun hyung? Ah, kenapa semalam aku tak ikut dengan orang tuaku" gerutu sungmin.

"kau bilang kau sakit perut" ucap hyukjae

"ya, aku memang sakit perut"

"jangan bohong!" hyukjae menunjuk hidung sungmin, sedikit mengintimidasi.

"hyukki, acaranya pasti membosankan" akhirnya sungmin menyerah, "tapi sekarang aku menyesal, arrgghh"

"sudah ku bilang kan?"

"eh, lalu kenapa dengan kakimu?" hyukjae tertawa geli. "ada apa?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"kau pasti tambah uring-uringan jika mendengarnya"

"apa?" sungmin tak sabar.

"aku sudah cerita kan, dia mengantarku ke toilet." Sungmin mengangguk. "tapi toiletnya rusak, jadi aku dan dia ke toilet yang di lantai atas. Dia membantuku membersihkan bajuku."

"lalu?"

"sabar. Saat kita mau kembali ke ballroom, aku terpeleset di tangga. Siap mendengar yang lebih seru lagi?"

"aish, cepat ceritakan"

"saat aku jatuh dia menahan tubuhku, dia memelukku" hyukjae menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak histeris.

"kyaaaa" teriak sungmin.

"sstt" hyukjae membekap mulut sungmin dengan tangannya, semua siswa yang ada di kelas melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"lalu?" tanya sungmin lagi. "ceritakan lagi, ceritakan lagi"

"dia membawaku ke klinik dan mengantarkanku pulang. Dia bilang mau bertanggung jawab,"

"benarkah? Eh, tunggu dulu, kau bilang, kau tak suka dengannya" hyukjae nyengir.

"ternyata dia tampan dan baik. Aku juga suka aroma tubuhnya"

"ck. Tapi terserah kau saja. kurasa hyungsik lebih baik dari kyuhyun hyung"

"hyungsik?"

"kau tak tahu dia? dia anak 1-2"

~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""~""

Te be ce..


	3. Chapter 3

"kau mau ku belikan apa?" sungmin menawarkan diri untuk membelikan makanan untuk hyukjae saat istirahat sekolah tiba, mengingat hyukjae yang harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat karena kakinya yang terkilir.

"seperti biasa" hyukjae tersenyum.

"ya, ya, ya, susu strawberry dan roti rasa strawberry" sungmin memutar matanya.

"pintar" hyukjae menjentikan jarinya. Sungmin pun pergi.

Sambil menunggu pesanan makanannya, hyukjae mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Di kelas, beberapa murid masih tinggal di dalam kelas, mereka sibuk berbincang dengan teman mereka. Hyukjae yang larut dalam pekerjaan rumahnya menyadari perubahan suasana yang menjadi hening, dia melihat sekitarnya. Semua siswa memandang ke satu arah, mata mereka tertuju ke pintu masuk dengan wajah kaget. Hyukjae pun melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan ikut kaget. Pria jangkung dengan gayanya yang cool berjalan menghampiri bangku hyukjae.

"hi" sapa si pria. Mata hyukjae terus mengikuti si pria sampai si pria duduk di sampingnya.

"k-kyuhyun h-hyung" hyukjae masih tak percaya, pria yang tadi pagi hyukjae dan sungmin ributkan datang ke kelasnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu? Matematika?" kyuhyun menarik buku yang ada di hadapan hyukjae.

"huh?" otak hyukjae mendadak blank saat kyuhyun menatapnya. Hyukjae kemudian mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

Suasana kembali rebut, mereka kembali mengobrol, hanya saja kini dengan topic yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun jarang bergaul dengan yang lain selain dengan gangnya, changmin, jonghyun dan minho. Tentu saja ini berita besar.

"ini salah, ini bukan hasil integral dari ini. Harusnya hasilnya ini" kyuhyun mengkoreksi jawaban hyukjae. "sampai nomor berapa?" tanya kyuhyun, kembali menatap hyukjae.

Hyukjae menunjuk nomor soal di bukunya, masih dengan keadaan 'membeku'nya. Pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke alam nyata.

"5? 2 nomor lagi kalau begitu. Ayo kerjakan" kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan buku hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. Dia mengambil pensilnya dan menatap bukunya.

"ada apa? Apa sulit?" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat hyukjae tak menggerakan pensilnya dan hanya menatap bukunya. "soalnya masih sama seperti yang tadi, coba pakai subtitusi" kyuhyun mendekatkan badannya ke hyukjae.

Hyukjae bukan tak bisa mengerjakannya, dia termasuk muris yang cukup pandai. Kedatangan kyuhyun ke kelasnya dan kini mengajarinya matematika membuat otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik, jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat, jantungnya berdebar kencang, apalagi kini kyuhyun mendekatkan badannya, walau aroma parfum kyuhyun sangat menangkan, tapi, hyukjae tak bisa menjelaskan keadaannya secara rasional. Ini bukan gejala suatu penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan oleh ahli medis, tapi ini gejala cinta. Irrasional.

"h-hyung, bisakah hyung tak memerhatikanku mengerjakannya? A-aku g-gugup" hyukjae menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Hyukjae ikut tertawa. Semua murid kembali hening.

"ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun, dia berhenti tertawa karena suasana mendadak hening. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas kompak menggeleng. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melihat hyukjae saat para siswa kembali mengobrol.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Berita besar kedua yang mereka dapatkan hari itu. kyuhyun, dia sangat jarang tertawa lepas seperti tadi, ya, kecuali dihadapan gangnya.

"kau tak makan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi saat hyukjae selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

'sungmin sialan, kenapa dia lama sekali' gerutu hyukjae dalam hati, hyukjae yakin diam di samping kyuhyun terlalu lama bisa membuatnya serangan jantung.

"hyukki, mian, tadi antriannya panjang, dan mesin minumanmu sedikit macet, aku harus menendangnya dulu sampai minuman pesananmu keluar. Kau tahu tadi aku tak melihat kyuhyunmu di kantin, apa dia tak masuk sekolah?" ucap sungmin antusias, dia tak menyadari siapa yang duduk di samping hyukjae.

"huh?" sungmin tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan temannya, hyukjae terus menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping, tak paham jika hyukjae menyuruhnya untuk melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"kyuhyunmu?" kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"ya, kyuhyunnya hyukki, sang pangerannya" sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Hyukjae menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dunia sedang mempermalukannya.

"KYUHYUN HYUNG!" sungmin histeris saat melihat siapa si pemilik suara yang bertanya padanya.

Sungmin langsung membungkukan badannya meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanannya dan sifatnya.

Mereka bertiga tak menyadari, interaksi mereka bertiga hanya menjadi tontonan para siswa yang ada di kelas. Keesokan harinya, kyuhyun – hyukjae menjadi topic utama. Kyuhyun yang datang ke kelas hyukjae dan membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, kyuhyun yang mengantarkan hyukjae pulang, dan kini hyukjae yang datang ke sekolah bersama kyuhyun. karena kyuhyun bilang dia ingin bertanggung jawab atas kaki hyukjae yang cedera, maka hyukjae menganggapnya hanya sebagai pertanggungjawaban kyuhyun.

Hari dan minggu pun berlalu, walau kaki hyukjae sudah sembuh, kyuhyun masih sering mengantar jemput hyukjae sekolah. Dan hyukjae menjadi berharap lebih pada perhatian yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya.

Kini hyukjae dan sungmin sering bergabung dengan kyuline. Sungmin senang dengan ini, dia bisa lebih dekat dengan jonghyun dan melupakan hyungsik. Sungmin menganggap jonghyun ternyata memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengan sungmin, bermain gitar.

Bulan berlalu, kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya kepada hyukjae, tanpa ragu hyukjae menerimanya, melupakan jika orang tuanya melarangnya untuk berpacaran sampai dia lulus bangku sekolah. Mungkin mereka bisa berpacaran secara backstreet, pikir hyukjae.

Setelah beberapa bulan hubungan mereka berjalan, kedua orang tua hyukjae akhirnya mengetahuinya. Mereka tak melarang hyukjae untuk berpacaran, hanya saja orang tua hyukjae berpesan, jika prestasinya di sekolah menurun, lupakan hal tentang pacaran.

Pesan orang tua hyukjae memacunya untuk terus belajar, karena hyukjae tak ingin melepaskan kyuhyun begitu saja. baginya, kyuhyun adalah pria sempurna yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya. Melepasnya sama saja dengan membuang anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Semua tak berjalan sesuai keinginan hyukjae, walau orang tuanya memberi lampu hijau untuknya untuk berpacaran, tapi orang tuanya masih melarangnya untuk melakukan aktifitas berpacaran seperti pasangan kebanyakan, tak ada acara keluar malam dan hang out berdua, mereka berdua boleh berkencan dengan membawa jihyun, kakak hyukjae.

Orang tua hyukjae tak sepenuhnya menerima kyuhyun, walau kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan keluarga hyukjae, orang tua hyukjae menganggap masa depan bisa saja berubah. Apalagi, hyukjae dan kyuhyun masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, perjalan mereka masih jauh. Orang tua hyukjae ingin melihat kyuhyun membuktikan dirinya adalah pria yang pantas untuk hyukjae dan kyuhyun tak masalah dengan semua itu.

Dari pihak keluarga kyuhyun, mereka menerima hyukjae. Orang tua kyuhyun pun tahu bagaimana sikap orang tua hyukjae pada kyuhyun. mereka mengerti karena mereka tahu, orang tua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

.

Tahun-tahun hubungan mereka tak pernah berjalan mulus. Putus-nyambung bukan hal yang baru bagi mereka. Mereka juga sering bertengkar karena keposesifan kyuhyun pada hyukjae. Saat hyukjae duduk di kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertamanya, hubungannya dengan kyuhyun sempat putus dan hyukjae menjalin hubungan dengan murid baru bernama kim kibum.

Hubungan hyukjae-kibum hanya berjalan beberapa bulan, mereka akhirnya putus karena hyukjae masih belum bisa melupakan kyuhyun.

Saat hyukjae dan kyuhyun bertemu di sekolah yang sama, SJ High School, mereka kembali berhubungan. dan hyukjae tak pernah mendengar berita tentang kibum lagi.

Tahun pelajaran berakhir, kyuhyun lulus sebagai murid terbaik. Dia meneruskan kuliahnya di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Daejeon di jurusan sipil, karena keluarganya salah satu pemilik perusahaan konsultan sipil terbesar di korea selatan. Hyukjae yang berada di seoul dan kyuhyun di daejeon terpaksa membuat keduanya harus berhubungan jauh. Mereka hanya bertemu saat kyuhyun pulang ke sekolah.

Dan ketika hyukjae lulus dari SJ High School dan di terima di salah satu universitas di cheongju di jurusan seni, dia kembali bertemu dengan kibum.

Dari sinilah, awal cinta hyukjae kepada kyuhyun benar-benar di uji. Setelah hubungan mereka yang putus-nyambung dan hyukjae selalu kembali ke pelukan kyuhyun. Love Is fate.

.

Te,, be,, ce,,

.

a/n: kalau yang merasa alurnya ngerasa cepet, emang sengaja di percepat, karena cerita utamanya emang waktu hyukjae dan kyuhyun lagi kuliah. ^^

.

* * *

hai.. mian, kalau ceritanya makin membingungkan,, otaknya lagi error,, selalu error.. hha..

tapi makasih buat yang dah review, follow n fav, lv u..

siyuuuuuuuu..


End file.
